fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Land 3D
Kirby's Dream Land 3D ''' (星のカービィの寸法 in Japan which means '''Kirby's Dreamland Dimensions) is a new Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS, and the 4th installment in the Kirby's Dream Land series (5th counting Kirby's Return to Dream Land) and is going to be released in mid-2013. Story TBA Gameplay The gameplay of the game is pretty similar to the classic Kirby games due to being a side-scrolling platform game, but it also brings back and shares similarity with the gameplay from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as the 2.5D gameplay is similar. Some parts of the game are completely 3D however (like 3D Mario ''games). Kirby is able to make his standard moves like jumping, running, swimming, inhaling, etc. With the inhale move, just like in almost all of the Kirby games, Kirby is able to swallow objects and enemies, so he can copy his opponents' abilities to use them, however, Kirby can lose an ability if requested or if enough damage is received. Another way to get opponents' abilities is by using Copy Pedestals found in some parts of the stages. Similar to the Bubble Storage from ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, the game brings the Star Storage, which is actually the same to the Bubble Storage, but instead of bubbles these are stars with a symbol showing what the star contains. Kirby can turn foes into "helpers". He's also able to have up to 3 helpers that can help him, and he can ride on them like he can do with the other playable characters. When turning foes into helpers, they change of color to look different from normal enemies, this is something shown in the cancelled Kirby game for GameCube. Kirby's Dream Land 3D brings back returning standard abilities, as well as new ones. The health bar returns as usual, and food is used to replenish the health bar (the Maxim Tomato replenishes the entire health bar). There are a few items that are required in some stages such as protecting umbrellas, cannons, Warp Stars, etc. The game supports up to a total of 4 characters, those are Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and a new character, minion of King Dedede, Waddle Daa, each character having their own abilities, advantages, as well as disadvantages. The player can also change Kirby's color. Minigames such as The Arena nd The True Arena appear after completing the game. If the player completes the game 100%, The True Arena will be unlocked. Other Minigames however, can be unlocked by collecting a determinated amount of Magic Orbs. There are 8 levels, each one containing a determinated amount of stages, depending on which level the player is. Each level has a Boss, and various stages can also contain Mid-Bosses. Stages may also contain Magic Orbs, which are collectible items in the game, there's a total of 150 Magic Orbs, and an amount of 100 is needed to make the Dimension Traveler operate again, and defeat Rozery, the villain of the game. After the player finishes a stage, a little bonus can be played. In this bonus, some stars containing something inside them appear, they may contain any type of food, a Maxim Tomato, an extra life, or a Gordo, which gives nothing. The player can launch the character from a cannon, and depending on which direction the character is shot, he/she will get or not the items shown on the way. Then the character will make a winning move, different to each character. Kirby makes the Kirby dance, Meta Knight swings his sword, King Dedede makes some poses with his hammer and Waddle Daa dances with her umbrella. Modes Multiplayer Adventure 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) In this mode you can freely play in all of the unlocked levels and stages with your friends. You can also play with people online with the Nintendo Network Connection. Players can perform the ability to ride on each other. They can also share food to replenish everyone's health (including helpers) and can perform other abilities (such as Kirby inhaling and spitting other players, or King Dedede throwing others at higher places). Story 1 to 2 players Only two players can play in this mode. Here is where the player has to pass stages and levels to unlock them to be player in Multiplayer Mode, and where the detailed story takes place, with 3D cutscenes and everything. Player 1 is Kirby, while Player 2 can be either Meta Knight, King Dedede or Waddle Daa. Minigames 1 to 4 players This mode contains various (obviously) Kirby themed minigames. Only 3 minigames are in the game from the beginning, with other 4 being unlockable. Sound Test A mode where you just listen to music and sounds shown in the game. This mode needs to be unlocked, and it is unlocked after completing the game. It doesn't have to be 100% completed to unlock it. Theater This mode allows the player to see all of the cutscenes seen thoughout the story, from minor cutscenes to cutsenes that do even have dialogues. This mode is unlocked after completing Story Mode. Characters Playable Characters Enemies *Whispy Woods Jr. More coming soon... Mid-Bosses Bosses More coming soon... Copy Abilities New Copy Abilities Returning Copy Abilities Levels All main levels include one boss stage, which is included in the stage count. Items Gallery KDL3D_Logo.png|The Logo Animal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Animal Kirby Bulb_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Bulb Kirby Burning_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Burning Kirby Cook Kirby KDL3D.png|Cook Kirby Clean Kirby KDL3D.png|Clean Kirby Cloud Kirby KDL3D.png|Cloud Kirby Crystal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Crystal Kirby Cupid_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Cupid Kirby Freeze_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Freeze Kirby Ghost Kirby KDL3D.png|Ghost Kirby Hammer_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Hammer Kirby Hi_Jump_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Hi-Jump Kirby Light Kirby KDL3D.png|Light Kirby Metal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Metal Kirby Metal_Kirby_KDL3D_2.png|A different artwork of Metal Kirby. Needle_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Needle Kirby Paint_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Paint Kirby Sand_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Sand Kirby Spark_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Spark Kirby Spring Kirby KDL3D.png|Spring Kirby Tornado_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Tornado Kirby UFO Kirby KDL3D.png|U.F.O Kirby Wing_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Wing Kirby Waddle Daa.png|Waddle Daa Waddle Doo KDL3D.png|Waddle Doo Plasma Wisp KDL3D.png|Plasma Wisp Lololo & Lalala KDL3D.png|Lololo and Lalala Kracko_Jr_KDL3D.png|Kracko Jr. Mr_Shine_and_Mr_Bright_KDL3D.png|Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright King_Doo_KDL3D.png|King Doo and two Waddle Doos. Poppy Bros Sr KDL3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Master Hand and Crazy Hand KDL3D.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Shadow_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Shadow Kirby 3D Dark Meta Knight.png|Dark Meta Knight Maxim Tomato KDL3D.png|Maxim Tomato Warp Star KDL3D.png|Warp Star Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer